


Fight Night

by cuteunni



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Irene causes a fight between Wendy and Seulgi.





	Fight Night

Irene could feel the tension in the air before she even opened the door to the shared apartment. Joy and Yeri were quietly avoiding the couple arguing behind a closed bedroom door. Joy simply shook her head when Irene opened her mouth to ask what was going on. It was better that she didn’t get involved. Not just yet at least.

Seulgi was pacing in the bedroom rubbing her temples and trying not to look at the tearful Wendy sitting on the bed. They had been at it for hours now and neither one of them was making any headway at a solution. Neither one of them willing to admit any wrong.

“It was a stupid mistake please Seulgi see my side of this.” Wendy begged, tiredly wiping the tears from her eyes.

“You really hurt me this time you know.” Seulgi stopped pacing and took a deep breath, “You can sleep in here I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

Wendy curled up in a ball on the bed and let out her guilt in the form of half choked sobs. Joy watched as the tension transferred from the bedroom to the living area. Seulgi was visibly shaking as she tried to control her emotions. Her red eyes scanned the room until they met Irene’s large innocent orbs, the reaction was explosive. Joy jumped off the couch and ran to intercept the dancer before she could get to her target.

“Use your words Seulgi.” Joy warned as she held on to Seulgi’s shoulders.

“I see our leader for what she really is.” Seulgi growled.

Irene moved so that the couch was between them, “When you have calmed down we’ll talk.”

Seulgi knew good advise when she heard it no matter what the anger boiling just under her skin was telling her. She put on her shoes and left the apartment for a run around the block to blow off steam. Joy wanted to follow her, comfort her, be a listening ear for her unnie however the drama inside the dorm anchored her attention completely.

“Will someone tell me what just happened?” Yeri looked directly at their leader. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

“I really don't think it’s any of your-“ Irene began to say but was quickly cut off by Joy.

“She didn't know Seulgi and Wendy were an item.” Joy crossed her arms, “Seulgi walked in on her trying to seduce her lover.”

“Seduce?”

“Apparently it was a hand on each cheek as Wendy bent over and what else was it? A kiss? Somewhere in the neck area.”

“Wow. Okay so why is Seulgi mad with Wendy?”

“I’m not sure really. Care to fill us in unnie?”

“She kissed me back.” Irene looked down ashamed of her actions.

“Wait a minute.” Yeri scrunched her brows in confusion, “When did this happen?”

“After dance practice…in between Wendy’s vocal practice and dinner? Right?”

“How do you even know all of this?” Irene stared at Joy absolutely baffled.

Joy winked and said no more.

 

\\\

 

Seulgi returned to the apartment a couple of hours later out of breath and sweating from the exertion of her extended run. She took a fast, cold shower then proceeded to crawl into bed. By the time her exhausted mind remembered that she was supposed to be sleeping on the couch it was too late. She was already spooned against Wendy holding her close.

“I’m sorry.” Wendy whispered.

“I overreacted didn’t I?” Seulgi murmured.

“I thought it was you at first I really did. I wouldn't have let her kiss me otherwise. I’m so sorry Seul.”

“Shh.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What are you going to do about Irene?”

“I’ll deal with her tomorrow.”

“She didn’t know about us.” 

“Please stop defending her.”

 

\\\

 

Joy called Yeri and waited for her pickup then left the phone hidden in the living area. She met with her partner in crime at the closest coffee shop and they listened together as the older members gathered together on the couch. The tension in the silence could be felt through the phone.

Irene was the first to speak, “I’m sorry to both of you. I was really clueless about your relationship.”

“It hasn’t exactly been a secret in the apartment unnie. You’ve seen us kiss plenty of times.” Seulgi was quick to respond.

“On the cheek or on the forehead, yes. I wouldn’t call that enough to assume you were an item.”

There was silence again as the two youngsters held their breath for the next break in the tension.

“I don’t want to put a wedge between the two of you. I just want to put this behind us.” Irene said.

“I’ve forgiven her Seulgi I wish you would as well. It was mistake.” Wendy finally poke up. The maknae’s heard some shuffling sounds before the Canadian continued speaking, “You got like this when Joy walked in on us the first time. You were so embarrassed it took you a couple of weeks to let me love you in our own room again.”

“Whoa TMI, TMI!” Irene shouted.

“Please Wendy stop.” Seulgi pleaded, “This isn’t the same thing.”

Three coffees and two hours later they heard Seulgi finally break down and forgive their leader. It was a grumbled acceptance but one nonetheless. Yeri moved to hang up but Joy stopped her.

“Not yet.” Joy whispered, “There still might be something juicy to hear.”

They heard what they assumed was the front door closing then Wendy’s giggling. Curiously they turned up the volume on the shared headset.

“Is she gone?” Seulgi asked very quietly, “I couldn’t think with you hand creeping around my lower back like that.”

“I was going for comforting not creepy.” Wendy said playfully.

“It was distracting. How much time do we have?”

“Long enough to start here and finish in the shower.”

Joy’s face blushed and Yeri’s hand twitched to end the eavesdropping. It wasn’t until they started hearing the tale-tale sounds of love making that they hastily ended the call. 

“Wanna go couch shopping?” 

“Oh my gosh yes.”


End file.
